


Arc 5: Ascent

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Sacrifice [7]
Category: The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Accents, Co-mind link sharing, Cryptids, Fighting, Gen, Is that a villain I doth espy?, More Kur stuff, More bs by me, Sorta Griffins, Species exploration, Teasing, The Bristlepack, The Curr-aire, The trio is back together, This is a fun arc, kids are teens are kids, not too graphic really but eh, oh boy, sorta Red Dog (Rudyard Kipling) references, under Doyle's watch, wat - Freeform, yeah fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Zak and Ulraj rush off to help Doyle and Wadi, encountering predators after their blood and a kingdom of the sky, where Zak learns more about being Kur.





	1. Ascent Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say except this was a fun arc. I had Cryptid prompts open and a person on FF suggested "Winged Cats", so, uh, yeah. Here ya go T.O.Cole, if you ever visit AO3, I'm still crediting you for your help.
> 
> Hinted Wadi/Zak because I can't write romance and I think it'd be awhile before they dated.

 

"There is nothing like the feeling of flight; even if we, as humans, can never physically experience it (at least in the sense of a bird or bat), it can still be imagined. All I have to do is see through my mind the wind streaming past, and feeling it, along with the burning of muscles not-quite in my back, nor my shoulders, but somewhere in-between; seeing the world rushing by in a blur and smelling drafts of ice-ridden gusts and sun-warmed currents of air; as the great star itself warms me, I strain and everything from my wings to my lungs burns, and the air grows thin as I make my ascent to the heavens, and then -

I fall.

Dropping, hurtling towards rapid-growing ever-earth, waiting to pull up at just the right moment...

That's how I see it, how I feel it; how I imagine flight.

And in a way, experience it."

_-Subtle Shenanigans (March 5, 2016 Saturday)_

* * *

 

_Ascent Part 1_

* * *

 

_Ragged breaths were heard, drawn in and out, as she ran for her life, heart pounding so hard that she knew they heard it._

_(Could he, so far away, hear the danger she was in through the ears of these creatures?)_

_It was eerie: they hunted, almost silently, only paw steps and the air pushed harshly out of their snouts to be heard. The occasional yip or yowl. She heard it again: like a drawn out coyote howl, but at a higher, whining pitch._

_She wouldn't make it._

_That's what crossed her mind as she stumbled on rocks and pits in the semi-barren land, dusty and dry with minimal swaths of ugly, dull green here and there. Sparse, spindly trees popped up around her as she drew nearer to one of the rock-plateau structures that jutted from the ground like strange growths._

_She heard the sound rise again; get passed along. She was being hunted, and she knew it._

_The sun cast out relentlessly, and she was glad for her black-fabric head-covering. On one hand it made her more visible. On the other hand, they would hunt her even if she was_ in _visible._

_Something clacked near her heels, and she realized too late that it had been teeth snapping for a tendon._

_They had caught up with her._

_She hurried faster, heart bursting and throat burning, only gaining a few more feet. Soon enough she had to stop, stupidly running into one of the great monoliths that stretched towards the sky. She looked up its great height with wide, pale blue eyes flecked with green and brown._

_The base was too smooth to climb; the ledges too high to reach._

_She spun around at a snarl, same eyes gazing at one of the pack-things, her eyes still wide._

_Human eyes met hungry eyes._

_It prepared to spring._

_A sudden screech rang out, tearing into the moment, almost hawk-like, and talons sunk into her shoulders, gentle but firm. A mighty downward collapse of wings lifted them just as the thing leapt, smacking muzzle first into stone and leaving a smear of red. It gave a yelp, then howled mournfully at the lost prey, others of its kind joining in. It looked up furiously, foam from slavering jaws dripping as they disappeared into the sky._

_A laughing, Hawk-cry rang out, its gleeful sound alone countering the lost-hunt wailing._

* * *

 

_Almost two hours earlier…_

They were getting there, slowly (to Zak) but surely. The plan was simple.

Zak and Ulraj were to be dropped off with Doyle and Zon, and together they would help Wadi. Doc - and especially Drew - weren't happy leaving Zak alone after their last adventure, but Miranda needed help as much as Wadi. Neither would - or could - be ignored.

So Doc and Drew would drop them off and go help their fellow Secret Scientist. Fiskerton and (presumably) Komodo would stay on board to keep an eye on Abbey Gray.

For the whole ride Zak was agitated, struggling to clamp down the gruesome images his mind conjured. Doyle, his 'brave' uncle who bordered on fearless, had seemed scared - afraid even, which only meant one thing.

Whatever was endangering them must be really,  _really_  bad.

Or really viscious.

A hefty bump of turbulence brought him out of his thoughts. His eyes flickered up to meet Ulraj's, which reflected the same worry. Even though the three of them didn't hang out much, they were all fairly close friends.

Fiskerton paced around the control room, fidgety, until he eventually opted to plop down next to Zak. He muttered something, sounding even more nonsensical than usual, and Zak patted his shoulder in comfort. It was going to be hard for them, since their brotherly bond ran deep; deeper still because they were Kur and the Kur Guardian. It would be difficult, to say the least.

Another harsh bump resounded through the ship, and Zak began to start tapping his fingers nervously. The silence was stifling.

He felt them descend, the pit of his stomach getting that odd, dropping feeling, and he glanced out, peering through the dusty glass and past the white wisps of cloud that stretched across the azure sky. Goldish oranges and browns filled his vision as the land rose up, dusty with bits of scrub here and there. His eyes flickered. Rock formations rose, some impossibly high, and when the Airship finally came in for a landing, he could feel how uneven the ground was.

They left the airship quickly within the next few minutes. Zak jumped out of the door and landed in a graceful crouch, dust rising up around him. Ulraj followed, hitting a little softer, but was oddly void of any boastful comments about strength. Then again, it wasn't the time for petty arguments or jokes. Someone's life could be on the line.

Hearing a shout the two adolescents turned to see Doyle hurrying towards them. He looked worse than before: Hair grimy with dust and unkempt, clothing shredded and covered with dirt, his jetpack dinged up. Around his left ankle was a dark wrapping, spattered with what Zak suspected to be blood, rather than more dirt.

Doyle stopped when he got there, hands on his knees as he caught his breath. He waved a hand, craning his neck up towards Doc and Drew, wheezing, "Hey guys."

Doc refrained from making a sarcastic or rude comment (for that was their habit, but he knew it wasn't really a good time) and Drew shouted down, "Make sure you take care of my boys Doyle - or else."

The redhead stood up straight, confusion edging his voice. "Where are you guys going?"

Doc's voice was strained as he replied, "A fellow scientist is in massive trouble; we're trusting that you, the boys, and Zon can take care of things here."

Doyle nodded, give Doc a little salute. "Got it. We'll communicate with you as soon as we can."

"Zak, stay out of danger!" "Be careful boys!" His parents shouted down, voices mingling.

Fisk called down too, fear in his voice, "Hrrwye! Hrray sfaffre!"

Then the door closed and the airship was gone.

Time was of the essence, after all.

Doyle wasted no time himself. His eyes darted across the landscape as he gave a piercing (Zak tried not to flinch) whistle. His uncle's voice came out hushed, a breathless sort of garble Zak barely understood. "We've gotta get going before they get here. C'mon!"

Ulraj blinked in confusion, a 'wha…?' trailing from him as Zak grabbed his arm and raced after Doyle, who had begun to hurry ahead.

The sand beneath them was more gritty in a sense, with rocks and wood bits in it. There were areas where the strange, monolithic, mountain-like structures reached for the sky, with spindly trees so dead looking that they seemed fake. The monoliths weren't many, and aside from the few that congregated near one another (a spindly tree 'forest' at their base) the only other ones were too far to reach. A few prickly and brittle bushes were around too, and Zak tried to ignore how they tore into the orange fabric of his pants, scratching his legs. A look at the fishprince told Zak that he was doing the same.

They soon caught up with Doyle, almost smacking into him as he made an immediate stop. Zak glanced up as a shadow passed over him. When the figured landed, he ran up to her and threw his arms around her neck. "Zon!" " _Khyaa!_ "

Doyle had slumped down to take a sip of water. He capped the canteen and rubbed his arm across his mouth before nodding to her once. "Glad you made it, Jurassic."

She made a  _kee_  sound at him in response. A small grin ghosted Zak's face as he ruffled her scales. Ulraj cautiously let Zon sniff one of his webbed hands, flinching at one of her welcoming screeches.

(This was his first time formally meeting the she-cryptid.)

"So," Ulraj began hesitantly. "What exactly is the … 'situation', Mr. … ?"

"You can just call me Doyle, fishman." Doyle grinned at the Fishprince's confused - and almost offended - expression. Zak plopped down next to his uncle and elbowed him.

"He's right to ask, Uncle Doyle; what  _is_  going on? You said that … Wadi was in trouble… ?"

Doyle glanced at his nephew; although Zak seemed relaxed -  _no,_  serious but calm - about the situation, his eyes were another matter. Orangey-brown, they burned with a fire different than his power, and shone with worry for his friend. Doyle could almost imagine the scenarios passing through the kid's mind: that she was injured and all alone, unconscious somewhere, mauled…

Doyle sighed. He took another draught of water then explained.

"I was in the area where the Hassi live a while back and ran into them. Maboul recognized me, luckily, and they had me stay for a bit, wanting to catch up and hear how you guys were doing.

Well, Wadi was being her usual, restless and sticky-fingered self, stealing here and there - girl's a Kleptomaniac, I tell you - and eventually got into a fight with her father. Turns out Maboul has an …  _ally_  out here, I guess, who'd been sending him letters about some trouble. So he asked, or should I say, begged that I go check it out and take Wadi with me." Doyle shook his head and gave a small chuckle. "Tryin' to kill two birds with one stone I guess; get help for a friend and give his daughter time to cool down all in one."

"What happened then?" Ulraj inquired.

"Well," he said, putting the water away into his jetpack (which was more of a backpack with jets, which seemed to be damaged). "We get out here to this barren wasteland and we couldn't even find the guy's shack! So we camped for the night, planning on searching for the shack the next day. That's when we heard them."

"Who?" both boys asked.

Doyle shouldered his pack and simply said, "The Bristlepack."

"The …  _Bristlepack_?" Ulraj asked incredulously.

Before Doyle could explain further, a sound shrilled out, wavering in pitch. They all stiffened. Some instinct inside Zak coiled and sparked; the human part of him making the hair on the back of his neck prick, but the Kur part of him deep down wanted to growl. The sound dropped off suddenly, then started again. Zak had no doubt now: they were being hunted.

Doyle leapt up, eyes wide. "We've gotta go!  _Now!_ "

They began running, hearing something crash and burst through the brush. Zak's sharp sense of hearing picked up the sound of light, swift pawsteps haring after them. He picked up speed, hearing his uncle yelling, " _Go! Go! Go!_ "

Ulraj stumbled, and both Doyle and Zak stooped to pick him up. Zak glanced around as they got the fishprince to his feet, seeing a monolith up ahead, and spindly trees protruding all around, like jagged bones jutting out from a grave. They wouldn't make it in time.

Some growls sounded behind him, then began circling around. Whatever they were, they were forming a pincer maneuver and cutting them off from escape.

Zak turned around sharply, trying to pull the claw off it's hook, too late in getting it out and too late in hearing Ulraj's cry as something heavy bowled into him.

And the roof became azure sky.

 


	2. Ascent part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhhh it erased while editing so if I missed any typos, please let me know.
> 
> I mentioned Doyle patched up his jetpack but it may have erased it.
> 
> Also, reminder I have an Insta (shenanigans_ff). There should be art of two of these dudes somewhere there.

 

_Ascent Part 2_

* * *

 

_Far away; the Saturday's airship_

Fiskerton hummed to himself nervously as he made his way through the metal corridor, intent on checking up on Abbey Grey.

Doc and Drew had left the airship about an hour ago to go help the other Grey sister - Doctor Miranda Grey. She was researching in the depths of some remote mountain full of hollowed out tunnels. Doc and Drew had gone in, gloves lit and sword blazing, telling Fisk with grim faces that they wouldn't be gone too long. Fisk felt momentary pity for whatever entity was causing trouble.

His hind claws clicked softly on the metal floor, the sound mostly masked by the brush of his fur against the steel. It was so quiet that he could hear the electricity racing through the walls and humming in the lights.

He hated being in such an empty place, all alone.

Soon enough he made it to the med bay. Trying to be discreet (but failing due to his height) he tip-toed into the room, scrunching down slightly. He flinched as he heard the audible  _click_ of the door closing. But when he opened his eyes, Abbey Grey was still blissfully unconscious, and breathing normally. Fiskerton checked the machines recording her vitals, and gleaned from what little he understood that she was doing okay. He left the room, closed the door softly, and continued prowling through the all-too-loud silence of the halls.

He hoped that they'd all be back soon.

* * *

 

Brownish fur clashed against the azure that had been filling Zak's vision as the cryptid tried to clamp down on his throat. Instinct prompted Zak to shoot out his hand, right into the Bristlebeast's throat, fingers curling harshly into the fur, as his other hand shot to the creature's chest. He managed to throw the slavering beast off of himself, leaping to his feet in the same instant and snarling at the pack around them.

Doyle had some makeshift weapon; it was a rock with a rope securely around it, which he twirled furiously, striking any of the Bristlebeast's that came too close (Zak heard a few satisfying yelps). Ulraj stood in some position akin to a martial arts pose - weaponless. But the look on his face said he was anything but. He knew the Kumari could hold his own.

Zak unhooked The Claw from his belt, ignoring the fiery pain in his left shoulder. That could be dealt with later.

For now, they had to deal with the Bristlepack.

There was maybe fifty, in all; they were shaped somewhat like coyotes, but with shorter muzzles, and they were hunkered lower to the ground. They weren't quite as big, either. Their fur was almost a single tone: a pale, dusty mud color, the tips of their hairs a dirty frost, fur bristled out and looking hard to touch. Their eyes were bright yellow, like blazing suns. Zak saw one - an adult, he presumed - snap at a younger looking one, and his eyes widened a fraction when he saw the teeth. He recognized the canines and razor-shearing teeth for what they were - if they had managed to get in his throat, there'd be no saving him.

They had started to edge closer, their shrill whines picking up with agitation. Zak snarled again, showing his teeth in aggression (impressively scary for a human, but nowhere near as damaging as these beasts), and he heard Doyle and Ulraj  _both_  yelling harsh words in various languages. Zon took to the air, hanging near Doyle, and swiping with her clawed forearms and snapping with her muzzle. The Bristlepack weren't going to hold back much longer though, and then they'd be in big trouble.

Some of the Bristlebeasts began to lower themselves, until they were almost touching the floor, preparing to spring. They leapt back suddenly with a yelp as large shadows were cast down on them, and something cried,  _"Kreeya! Mangemutts! Gettim Lads! Save some pelts fer th' mothers' nests! Getz, Breaze; whit me. Hurry now! Kyeeeel!"_

A few different vocals - hawk-shrieks, eagle-churrs, and kite-bellows - rang out like bells, clamoring with the whining snarls. Zak heard Ulraj yell in surprise, and Doyle grunt, startled, just before a pair of clawed talons clamped on his own shoulders. Thick forepaws battled the Bristlebeast before him, making it tumble away snout over paws. He tried to glance up, but the cryptid that was latched onto him blocked the sun and cast them into shadow. The cryptid chuttered down in a strange accent. "Letsah git goin' 'fore Dennal gets grangy 'bout our delay, lad. Not like Ih'm needin' anuther lecture so soon."

There was a powerful thrust of wings, and another two in rapid succession until they were airborne. It seemed that whatever cryptid had rescued him had to put all its effort forth to haul them into the air. The ground began to spread out before Zak, the predators growing smaller, and smaller, as the world grew bigger, and bigger. Soon they were striding forward, the eerie whines dying behind them.

The cryptid carrying him was in the lead, obviously relishing in its speed. Zak thought he could hear Doyle and Ulraj speaking a ways back, as well as a whole group of cryptids flying and chatting. When he tried to turn his head to look behind himself, his savoir snapped, "Can ya not? 'Tis hard 'nough dragging yer weight  _an'_  mine."

"Uh...sorry?" Zak replied sheepishly. His rescuer merely huffed. He took the following time of silence to observe. From what he could see, the cryptid's two front limbs were covered in fur and ended in large, bulky paws. He could feel that the ones gripping his shoulders, though, were different; bony shape an sharp claws suggesting they were talons. He ran through a few possible myths that fit what little he knew of the cryptid's description. None of the regions fit, though, but it was always possible that this species had cousins or had branched out to faraway lands.

After some more tense flying, Zak decided to strike up some conversation. Awkwardly of course.

"So, um, thanks for helping us back there."

A grunt.

The sound of wings flapping. Silence.

"I'm Zak," he eventually said. "What's… Do you guys go by names? I don't want to assume." (He had done that once with a hive-mind species and boy, had they been mad.)

The reply he received was as cutting as a retort.

"My  _name_ is  _Breaze_  an' Ih'm th'  _Prince_ of the Curr-airre; of course we 'ave names ya blithering, idiotic human!"

The first thought to run through Zak's mind was,  _man, someone's got a temper_. The second, a vague wave in the back of his mind, was that he heard that name, along with others shouted back when they were rescued, and he should have remembered. Third, was to laugh - which actually did make its way out as a snigger. It was partially the absurd way  _human_  had been addressed to him, and also the fact that he wasn't, technically, human.

His savior - Breaze - sighed, and Zak could almost  _see_ his eyes rolling. "What now? Did sumthin' strike yer fancy?"

This made him snigger harder, before it turned to full out laughter. They dipped dangerously and Breaze snapped at him to control himself. Zak was able to tone it down, and answered through chuckles, "Never really been addressed that way before; ' _human'_ ," he tried to say it in the same churr, but couldn't quite grasp it. "Y'see, I'm not completely human - but I'll explain more when we get to your people."

He heard a skeptical chirrup, then Breaze grumbled, "well ya  _look_ like a human to me, but whadda I know?"

The trip flew by in a blur after that ( _no pun intended_ ). Gradually, they gained even more height, the world azure sky and orange dirt bridging at the horizon. A monolith came into view, growing as they approached. As detail faded into sight, Zak saw that from the top going down were crags and cliffs, shaded from the sun. The top wasn't as flat as he at first thought; there were rocks and boulders of varying size, and dips and hollows. Zak decided to glance at the ground, shading his eyes. He saw that the forest here was less dead and more desolate - a somber swath of green amongst the ochre earth. In the distance was a glittering river.

"An' here's the ol' Crag - our home."

They began to descend, Breaze flapping his great wings powerfully as they began to touch down. Zak glimpsed various shapes scatter, the little details he saw inclining him towards a certain cryptid legend. The world tumbled as he was dumped rather unceremoniously, and he heard a similar ' _oof'_  from Ulraj and Doyle. A mere moment later, there was a screech, followed by a thud, announcing Zon's arrival. Zak stood, dusting himself off, and went to turn and thank Breaze once more, but a large, booming voice stopped him.

"Welcome, friends, to the Court of the Curr-airre! I am Fefven,  _Emprire_ of this court!"

 _Okay, I am definitely leaning towards Griffin-like legend with these guys_ , Zak thought.

The creature before him -  _Fef-en ((silent 'V'))_  - could only be compared to such creatures. His head resembled that of some great Sea Eagle, the plumage color same throughout his… fur? Or were they small, soft feathers? Some sort of ear tufts rose from his head, as straight and pristine as the great wings that towered from the same area as the shoulder blades from compact, well-muscled shoulders, the limbs below just as strong. His forelegs ended in great forepaws, shaped like a cat's (or a lion's), but as for the back legs … they appeared to grow bonier the further down you looked, ending in a set of wicked, scaled talons. It was hard to tell where exactly the fur (feathers?) ended, and where scales began. Looking back to Fefven's face, Zak met large, dilated eyes, almost pink in tone. Although his eyes were sharp, there was a kindness in them.

When Zak shifted his gaze to Fefven's son, he saw Breaze wasn't quite as imposing. He looked quite different too. ( _Perhaps he's adopted?_ Zak thought). Breaze's expression was more surly; his eyes were a fierce, burning red-brown. Zak recognized that his plumage was that of a Red-tailed Hawk.

Ulraj, Doyle, and Zon had all taken place close to Zak; there was a wariness coming off all of them, as well as weariness. But, although wary, Zak wasn't afraid. His instincts had sharpened when fighting the Bristlepack, and  _something_  told him that the Curr-airre could be trusted. He felt Zon nudge his arm, and he indulged her with a reassuring pat.

He looked to Doyle, and realized his uncle was looking to _him._  But then again, he  _was_ a cryptidzoologist in training. And Kur.

Some form of ancient respect unfurled within him, dictating his next action. He gave a slow, half-bow, but kept his head tilted up, and meeting the king's eyes.

"Thank you kindly, sir. I'm Zak Saturday; this is my Uncle Doyle Blackwell, and my friends Prince Ulraj, and Zon Jurassic. Thank you - and your Court - very much for saving us from the Bristlepack."

Fefven's eyes shone; Zak could tell that the  _Emprire_ had taken a liking to him. He clacked his beak, and one of their rescuers - this one marked like a barn owl, with frosty blue eyes - came forward. When he spoke, Zak recognized him as the one who'd ordered Breaze and another Curr-airre to save them.

"Well we 'ad heard the Bristlepack keenin' an' thought ta go check it out. Lo' be'old these four tried ta fight'im! Couldn't let suhm brave ol' souls like these jus' die, now could Ih?"

Fefven nodded, churring appreciatively. "Thank you, Dennal. Kanren," he clacked to a female, long-legged buzzard-cat. "Coul' d'ya go and get our friend, please? Ih'm sure she'll be mighty pleased." Karen nodded, then left, bounding somewhere past the boulders.

Before he could even dwell on who ' _she'_  was, movement caught his attention. A smaller, chubby Curr-airre ambled up, puffing out his chest. He reminded Zak of some bird he'd seen a long time ago  _\- a kite? -_  but with bright green eyes. This time, though, when he began to speak, Zak noticed something about their beaks. They didn't seem to really be beaks at all - rather, he saw the surface was covered in some sort of velvety fuzz, and teeth gleamed when the 'kite' opened his maw. They seemed to be actually more muzzle-like in structure, but ending in the typical shape of a beak. Strange.

"Whell," the kite-like one whistled. "Ih'd say that Breaze an' Ih did quite well - eh Sirrah?"

Breaze, who he'd saddled up next to, rolled his eyes, but his father squinted at the kite-cat menacingly. Rather than being intimidated - even when the Emprire took a step forward - he grinned, somewhat foolishly. Then the king gave a shrieking laugh.

" _Arrarharharhah!_  By Soari's wings, little Getz! Nothing can faze ya, eh? Fine, fine; Ih'll let ya two go on one of the missions soon. Least ya deserve, eh?" He winked at Breaze. "You got a good, loyal friend, son."

The red-tail let a small smile slip through.

There was more conversation amongst the Curr-airre, light and almost bantering. For the most part, Zak and company were ignored, though a few Curr-airre squinted at them humorously or flicked an eartuft towards them. Ulraj tried to follow the conversation as best as he could, but the lighter, airy sounds and strange speech escaped him. He eventually muttered ' _air creatures_ ' in irritation, his own accent much thicker and deeper sounding. Zak was sure the Curr-airre had just as hard a time understanding the fish prince.

Doyle actually seemed to follow, for the most part, his days of traveling to remote places as a bounty hunter helping him pick up on accents better. The redhead quirked his mouth in amusement at times. Zak, of course, had the advantage of his connective powers that, when not even actively being used, passively kicked in when needed. But he actually found the Curr-airre pretty easy to understand.

As for Zon, she merely wandered around, sniffing at what appeared to be a northern hawk owl if some type.

The conversation was at the point where it began to lull, but faded out even further for Zak when instinct began to coil up defensively inside him. It wasn't that he felt  _hunted_ exactly, but…

He whipped around, and catching a flash of  _something_ , stuck his arm out quickly, despite his protesting shoulder. A string wrapped itself tightly around his forearm, and something plastic smacked the back of his hand.

" _Yeowwww!"_

The yo-yo slipped off of his wrist as he hopped around in pain, clutching the bruised appendage tightly. Wadi came out from behind a boulder, trying to stifle her laughter and failing. Kanren was beside her. A couple chuckles shreeked throughout the Court.

Zak blinked back tears of pain, hissing at Wadi through gritted teeth. " 'S not funny!"

Her chuckles had died down as she patted him on the shoulder. "It's good to see you too, Zak Saturday."

He glared a little longer from where he was hunched, then straightened up and grinned.

They weren't expecting it when Ulraj ran over and pulled them into a group hug.

* * *

 

Wadi's story was similar - if not simpler - than theirs.

After getting split from Doyle, she had managed on her own a couple of hours. Or so she had thought. Luckily, the few Bristlepack beasts that had been shadowing her had had a mishap. So she had ran; ran for her life. She had gotten trapped against one of the monoliths, ragged and worn from the chase, thinking she was done for. Then salvation had dropped from the sky with a set of talons.

Salvation named Audubon, who was apparently Breaze's older half-brother.

"And," Dennal (Breaze's teacher) clacked, helping Wadi in her narrative. "This ain't th' first incident. Si'not common fer us ta schrap human fellers, but we  _'ave_ 'ad times when our own fellers have bin surprised by them Bristlebeasts an' we had to instigate a plop'n'drop rescue."

" ' _Schrap?'_ " Ulraj questioned, skeptical of such a word.  _Weird air-creatures_.

Breaze rolled his eyes and sighed. " 'Tis an olden word fer when one plucks up sumthin' that ain't prey."

"So ya see," Dennal cut back in, "this isn't th' first of our problems. We've been enemies of the Bristlepack fer a long time - prob'ly since that o' Soari. It's jus' that they've gotten more cunning in the last suncircle."

The name Soari brought forth a strange sense of familiarity in Zak, but it was the word 'suncircle' that struck a chord deep inside.

' _Find me before Earth finishes its Sun-cycle.'_

_Who had. . . ?_

' _Find me Kur!'_

He shook his head slightly, and blinked as though I'm a daze. His mouth worked without him fully thinking. "Who's Soari?" He asked.

Fefven sat regally, like some powerful cat, and nodded to his youngest son once. Breaze turned his narrow gaze to Zak, his voice chipped and tinged with a growl. Not that Zak took offense - Breaze just seemed to have a permanent irritation about him, as though he had some resentment or problem always boiling under his feathers.

"Soari is our ancestress - we don't know much about her, accept that she's from the time of the great ancients. She was called  _The Messenger._  There were a few, like her, who served the great draginn,  _Rukka ((Rue-kah))_." Zak almost gave a start at the name, though it was unnoticed as Breaze continued. "Although," he tilted his head in bird-like inquisition. "I think ya lot called 'im  _Kur_."

Ulraj huffed at that and Doyle gave him a nudge. Zak grumbled, embarrassed, and Wadi breathed in his ear, "Rukka, huh?"

He didn't know if he liked or hated being Kur at times like these.

Getz flapped his wings to get their attention. He hadn't known what their little exchange had been about, and wasn't curious enough to inquire. He looked at Wadi as he spoke, though. "Aye, and didn't the lass say as much - that she knew one o' th' ancients? That some strong creature'd help?"

"Help how?" Doyle asked, his arms crossed, and Zak tried not to glare at Wadi. He was always willing to help, but she  _should_ ask him first before telling anyone and everyone that he'd help.

Getz shrugged, the gesture exaggerated by his wings. "Why help us ta warn the Bristlepack off once an' fer all."

As they were talking, Zak asked Wadi quietly, "What all did you tell them?"

She kept her eyes on Doyle and Getz as she responded with a breathy whisper. "Just that I have some friends who were on their way to rescue me, and that they're really strong. Nothing else - I knew you'd want to tell them. It was the malay owl that said something about a 'strong creature'."

Zak smiled, the little bit of irritation he felt gone. "Thanks." She turned, returning his smile with one of her own.

"Not to interrupt you two "love birds", but shouldn't we ask about the Hassi chieftain's friend?"

Zak sputtered and Wadi protested, until Ulraj held up a finned hand to stop them. It was hard to disobey a king, after all.

Zak let it slide, noting that Ulraj had seemed a little … jealous?

He heard Doyle say his name, and quickly went to join him, his friends by his side. They huddled in a small group, talking in hushed tones.

"So, what do you think, minimam? It's your call."

Zak saw the malay owl conversing with Fefven out of the corner of his eye. He had already come to a decision, but had been waiting to see what Doyle would say. He was his uncle, after all, and he respected him. Rather than answer though, he turned to survey the Curr-airre. He saw the others they'd been introduced to: a female northern hawk owl with rich brown eyes, named Snegg (apparently Getz' adoptive mother); Mehza, a long-eared owl with orange eyes (Snegg's daughter); and of course the malay owl, whose name was actually Malay. He was the Grifft - or elder - of the Curr-airre, with eyes black as night seemed. They had yet to meet Audubon - Fefven's eldest son - but Zak had no doubt that they'd meet him soon.

"What do you know of Kur?" He asked those of the Court before them.

Fefven and Dennal exchanged looks, but it was Malay who ventured forth to speak. His eyes gleamed like twin orbs of oil, and Zak thought he saw a sheen of blue and purple gleam within them, but no one else seemed to notice.

Except Breaze, who looked at him. As if to say,  _did you see?_

_Yes._

"Rukka - or as many call him, Kur - was a  _dragon_ at the beginning of our days," Malay began, with a voice clear and cool as frost, and almost no trace of his fellows' accent. "He was beyond that of a king, but not close to being a deity either. He had the power to control certain creatures, like ourselves - but only to an extent. He was mortal like all  _Kytt'ds_ , or 'Cryptids', as you say, but hardier than the rest. It's told that…" He stopped suddenly, swiveling his head to look Zak straight in the eyes. Other Curr-airre leaned forward to hear what knowledge their Grift would dispel.

Zak felt his heart pound throughout his whole body.

"They say," he churred softly. "They  _say_  that  _Kur_  escaped death; living as the mist of a memory. That he found the way to start afresh as himself, yet as a new self. Didn't he, Zak?"

Zak grinned suddenly, a grin full of teeth and eager secrets. "What do you think,  _Grifft_?"

"I think," he churred again, then louder. "I  _think_  that  _ **some**_ of us go by too many names, Kur."

All the Curr-airre present turned their heads towards Zak, perking their ear-tufts and staring with wide, owl-like eyes (literally in some cases).

"Ye're kidding," Breaze trilled.

Zak shrugged, his bravado gone, and suddenly self-conscious in the most human-feeling way. "Technically yes; I am Kur. I'm also human. Sort of," he winced when he said that. "But yes, I was born with the soul of Kur. I prefer to be called Zak though."

He felt a hand drop into his shoulder, and glanced back to see Doyle smiling reassuringly at him. He smiled back.

"We'll strip me o' ma feathers an' call me Keq, that's what'chya meant." Breaze stomped a paw for emphasis.

His father lifted a wing to stunt any other comments. "Regardless," Fefven said, "we need some help - that is, if ye're willin' ta give it Ru- Zak."

Zak looked at his friends. Ulraj gave an affirmative nod and Wadi smiled, mouthing ' _yes_ '. He then looked at Doyle, taking a step back to give his uncle the floor.

"Alright," the redhead said, clapping his hands together sharply. "Here's the deal; we'll help you with your problem, if you help us with a small one of ours. Deal?" He held out a hand.

Zak winced, Wadi's eyes widened, and Ulraj visibly cringed.

All three teens mentally face palmed.

Fefven half-flared his wings, then settled them behind his back. He took a step forward, looking down his beak menacingly, but Doyle didn't so much as flinch.

(Though, he did think, regretfully,  _why did I offer a handshake?_ )

Fefven lifted a paw, gently settling it against Doyle's hand. It was bigger by a great deal; even Doc's hand would be a tad smaller. The great Emprire was careful not to knock Doyle's hand.

"Deal," he clacked.

Zak and co. let out soft sighs of relief. The Curr-airre had been kind thus far, but they were obviously a warrior race, so one never knew.

"Now," he churred. "What was it ye were needin' help whit?"

Ulraj promptly elbowed Zak in the ribs, eliciting an ' _oof_ ' from the Saturday boy. He glared at him, flashing his teeth with a growl, and rubbing at what  _felt_  like a fast-growing bruise (though he'd find that there was none, later).

Ignoring the boys' antics, Wadi took hold of answering. "A friend of my father's was stationed here a while ago. We lost contact, perhaps two weeks ago? So my father asked Doyle and I to go check on him. Please," she asked imploringly, spreading her arms, "have you seen any other humans around here, similarly dressed as I am?"

A few of the younger (called  _Cu'ai'res_  ((Kw-airs)) ) looked at one another.

"Lads," Dennal growled. "Ye'd best tell me waht ya know . . ."

"Sir," Getz gulped nervously. "Ih think ye'll need ta speak whit Audubon about that."

* * *

 

Audubon, older brother to the prince, was an impressive sight.

His plumage was a startling black and white, and he seemed to take after the hawk eagle of the same colors. He was massive - about the same size as his father, which made Zak suspect that he'd grow even bigger than Fefven - with ginormous, well-preened wings. Breaze didn't seem too comfortable with him around, but Zak decided to push the thought away for now in favor of introducing himself to Wadi's Savior.

_Wadi's Savior._

Zak was equal parts thankful, and then not. It didn't settle well in his stomach.

He decided to push that thought aside too.

Introductions went well, with Audubon stooping his head respectfully to Kur, and Kur thanking him in turn but asking that he not do anything like bowing, and that he call him Zak. They then got to the matter at hand.

"So," he clicked. "Ye want ta take 'em out to the ol' hut?"

Kanren bumped her shoulder to his; Zak almost chuckled when Audubon stumbled in surprise.

"Ah no. Well, yer father does want us ta take 'em, but it 'twas actually yer brother's idea."

He looked at Breaze, warmth in his eyes. "That was kind of ya, Breaze. Shall we get underway then?"

Breaze shrugged, refusing to meet his brother's blaring, orange eyes.

Audubon just nodded. "Right then. Let's 'ave the luverly Kumari Prince whit Getz, Ku- er, Zak, whit you Breaze, the lass whit me, and firehair -"

" _Firehair_  will go with himself," Doyle interjected, activating his jet pack for emphasis.

"Ih'll have ya on my back this time," Breaze told Zak, as the latter made his way over to him. Zak nodded, and prepared to hoist himself onto Breaze's back, but then he heard Wadi's voice. He turned and saw Wadi clamber onto Audubon's back, laughing and chatting about what one would presume to be the flight they were about to take. Zak tried to hold back a low growl of irritation.

Breaze must have heard him, because he flicked his ear tuft. He chuffed softly, "She yer mate or somethin'?"

"What?" He almost squealed. He kept his voice low as he spoke, and continued to climb onto Breaze's back. "No - no she's not. We're … Friends. As far as I know."

". . . But she might mean somethin' more to you?" His voice, for once, wasn't irritated, nor was it smug. Just full of honest curiosity.

"I… don't really know," he said, as they took off. He felt the wind begin to rush along them as Breaze pumped his wings, hopping off the cliff and flapping harder to gain height. When they got high enough they began to stride forward, dipping low then back up at times.

He saw Getz attempt a half-turn, Ulraj yelling furiously that he had  _not_ agreed to such an absurd idea; Doyle petered by on his jet pack, looking glad he hadn't taken a ride on any of the Curr-airre; and Wadi was laughing in sheer glee, whooping and hollering. Zak felt his heart swell, glad to see them having fun. He and Breaze were enjoying a quiet flight.

They let the silence stretch (it was hard to speak with wind shrieking past you, anyways) and Zak just let his thoughts wander. He discerned that what he had felt wasn't jealousy, exactly (as experience - especially those including Ulraj's advances towards Wadi - had taught him.) Rather, he had felt … Unsettled? But why? The more he thought about it, the more it dawned on him that it wasn't that he felt Audubon was some sort of competition (obviously) but that it was her being  _near_  such a predatorial cryptid.

(Like he had once been.)

( _Like he was._ )

In short, he felt protective of her.

It probably ( _it was_ ) tied in to his being Kur. Even though he, Zak, had never met the Curr-airre, some part of him took stride to a familiarity with such creatures. They, like Kur once was ( _like he is_ ), are strong predators. Hunters.

It turned his mind back to the flight, his current, unexplainable thrill, and he fell into older thinking, wanting to str _etch his own wings that were of no-longer, tearing through the sky, flying towards soon-to-be-ash -_

He cut off the originally nice thought before it got any darker, trying to muddle through his confused mind that was filled with the current predicament, feelings for Wadi, and old urges that darkened and made his mind a murky place.

Being a teenaged half-human was hard.

Well over a half hour later, they finally began to approach their destination. The winds had begun to pick up, buffeting about playfully as the prepared to land.

"We're gonna land down here, Zak. Okay?"

Zak gave his consent.

They landed, dropping out of the sky like a thunderbolt. Zak gripped Breaze's feathers tight as they went down, the red-tail folding his wings behind him and landing with his forepaws touching down first, just like a cat hopping from a bookshelf to the floor.

They dismounted, Breaze literally  _snapping_  in irritation at Zak, Ulraj scrambling away from Getz, and Wadi laughing as she dismounted with ease. Doyle came down slowly, landing beside Kanren, watching in confusion.

Once they'd properly assembled together, the kurling's stomach began to knot up tighter. He'd been feeling uneasy the whole trip there, and not just because of Wadi. And now that they'd landed, that unease blossomed into foreboding.

"Zak?" He blinked out of his thoughts. "Let's go," Wadi said, giving him a nudge. He nodded, Ulraj falling beside them, and Doyle right behind him. The curr-airre waited a respectful distance away.

They went over to the shack - a ramshackle hut with a window and a door. They had all expected Wadi to open the door, but she looked to Zak, holding his gaze a moment, then drawing a step back. She gave him a nod.

With growing anxiousness, he put his hand on the door lever -

_(Something's not right, what's going on, shouldn't,don'tdon'tdon't-)_

-and pulled down, then out, opening the door with a drawn-out  _creak._  They peeked inside.

It was empty.

No one entered beyond the door frame. There was no need; it was too small an abode for anyone to hide, lest it be under the covers, and there were no other rooms. The only bathroom had been a deep hole in the ground, a good distance from the shack. There was just no one home; nor had there been for awhile, it appeared.

"Where's Achim?" Wadi asked in a small voice.

"I'm sorry." Zak said blankly.

"What do you mean?" Ulraj asked, turning to him in confusion.

There was a crunch as Breaze stepped forward over the gritty dirt. Zak turned to look at him. "You knew?" He churred.

Zak shrugged, a sad, half smile on his face. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. Bristles?"

Audubon answered. "Yes. He was torn apart maybe two or three miles from here. Jus' bone an' bloody clothes. We were hoping he wasn't who you were lookin' fer, but…" He lowered his head with a sigh, wings drooping. "We're jus' sorry we weren't there."

Zak felt Wadi grip his arm tightly, and he tried not to grimace. "It's not your fault. I don't … I don't know what I'll tell my father. Certainly not that it was your fault. Achim was always a risk taker for his research."

He heard her voice quaver. He extracted her arm gently, changing to grasp her hand instead. He sensed rather than saw Ulraj put a hand on her shoulder, and felt Doyle stand close to them. Good. She needed all the comfort she could get.

"Let's head back for now." Doyle suggested, breaking the moment of melancholy. There's… nothing else we can do here."

There was nothing else to say on the matter, so they left, with the door closed shut behind them and nothing left, except footprints already being erased by the growing breeze.

* * *

 

The airship was hunkered down in night mode; the hallways still lit but dim. Fiskerton had come to check on Abby (as he was instructed to do every three hours). The only problem was, she was gone.

He had ambled over, with a vase of flowers and a small toy bird ( _old habits died hard_ ) only to find that the door hadn't been latched properly, and her bed was an empty mess of crumpled sheets. He promptly left his gifts, and began to search for her.

A few tense minutes later, and Fiskerton found her. She was speaking on a communicator of some sort and had yet to see him. He hid quickly, thanking the ancients for his instincts.

His ears twitched as he caught bits of the conversation.

"  _. . ._ _ **anyways**_ _I haven't bungled the mission as you can see. … H_ a _r_ h _a_ r  _h_ a _r very funny. … Yes, yes, I get that, but it's not like I'm in a bad position A- sorry sir, … Yes I get it, no names. … You want me to call you_ _ **what**_ _? Fine,_ _ **Neil**_ _. Look, I'll get what you want so I can get what_ _ **I**_ _want, got it? Now I've gotta hang up and get back to the med bay. Hmm? … Yes, I'll keep you posted. … Au revoir."_

She snapped the case shut, gritting her teeth. "Jerk," she muttered savagely.

Fiskerton turned and absconded quickly; he had to get those gifts out of there. Then later he'd return, when he knew he wouldn't act all suspicious. As he left, he tried to figure out what she'd been discussing.

Because, what mission could she have? Who was her employer? Why had he or she thought Abby had messed up her mission?

After getting out of the room with the gifts, and a good distance away, he slumped against the wall, sliding down and exhaling exhaustedly.

"Zahk," he mumbled mournfully. "Bre baak sroon."

 


	3. Ascent Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is The Jungle Books: Red Dog mentioned in here, which belongs to Rudyard Kipling.
> 
> Ugghhh, going back and editing I realize this is so cheesyyyyy.

 

_Ascent Part 3_

* * *

 

_In a dark room, solely lit by the moon's light, a man sat at his desk._

_He was shifting through paperwork, even though the light was minimal. His fingers itched for the communicator, in the bottom of his drawer; but no, he trusted Grey to do her job._

_Well, maybe not '_ trusted _'._

_He continued with his paperwork; signatures written with a flourish, but the handwriting was sloppy and hard to read._

_He eventually shoved the paperwork away to one side of his desk, face twisted in an angry scowl. His mind kept wandering back to that_ boy _\- no, that_ _ **thing**_ _. It was all his fault. After that incident, he had nothing - just to get a job he'd had to change his name, and move a few states over for good measure._

_He made good money (great money) but there was no joy in it. All he had ever loved was gone - and all because of that dual-haired brat._

_He grit his teeth; clenching his hand tight enough to crack his pen. Ink oozed down his hand, and he imagined an impaling object, dripping blood, and suffering eyes._

_Soon, he'd have his revenge._

_Because Zak Saturday, name him what you will, was nothing more than a monster in his eyes._

* * *

 

_-On The Great Monolith Of The Curr-airre -_

It was starting to get dark by time they got back. Fefven extended his sincerest apologies, knowing full well the pain of losing one of your own.

Eventually they turned to the pressing matter at hand, which Wadi insisted being present to hear, despite circumstances.

After a short discussion, they agreed that a team (which Audubon insisted Breaze lead, which led to bickering - but, in the end, he was to lead) would go scout out the Bristlepack. Then after the much needed information was given they'd carefully plan their attack. Fefven stressed that it wouldn't be a genocide mission - they were  _not_  to kill off the Bristlepack. Merely plan to teach them not to mess with the Curr-airre.

The team would be Kanren, Audubon, Getz, Zak, and Ulraj, led by Breaze.

That decided, they all went to go do their own thing. Wadi saw Ulraj was speaking with Audubon and Fefven, Doyle off to the side and laughing with Kanren. Since they seemed to be busy, she decided to go after Zak and see what he was up to. Perhaps join him.

As the Saturday boy was walking away, she saw Malay strike a wing out, using it to draw him close. The Grifft spoke to him, too quietly to hear. Zak nodded once when he finished, then left when the Grifft removed his wing. He watched Zak leave, with his head lowered, and his eyes flashed yellow like sunlight glinting off glass.  _Hmm, strange._

_Seemed like someone had a secret._

Zak went towards the edge of the monolith. After a moment, Wadi followed. She found him lying on his back, hands behind his head, and gazing up at the few stars that had begun to show.

Wadi joined him.

They lay there in companionable silence. Then Wadi spoke, softly ( _intruding upon but not breaking the silence_.)

"So. Tommarrow."

Zak made some sort of noise, acknowledging.

"Are you scared?" she asked.

He turned over to her, brow furrowed. "Why should I be? It's a  _scouting_ mission - it's not like we're gonna fight them."

She snorted humorlessly. "Yeah right. I can guarantee you that everything will go wrong the second you leave. Trouble has a way of finding you, Zak Saturday."

He tried to glare at her, but it fell away with a laugh. "Okay, yeah, you got me. It's probably all going to go to heck tomorrow."

They both laughed, clear and pitched, then let it fade away, like tinkling chimes in wind. She glanced at him, seeing his now-stern expression. Wadi nudged him with her elbow, "Hey, don't start getting too serious on me now. Things also have a way for working out for you."

He gave a sharp bark of laughter, eyes twinkling mischievously. "Yeah, and always in some  _spectacular way_."

She nudged him again, sharply, smirking when he winced. "Seriously, though. I'm sure it'll all be fine. Well, not fine, and then fine. True Saturday style."

Zak looked at her, brown-orange eyes warm. "Yeah, you're probably right." He yawned suddenly. "- _awhhh_. We should probably get some sleep. Big day tommarrow."

"Mhh-hmm." Wadi agreed, eyes drifting shut. "Well, goodnight Zak."

"G'night Wadi."

Sleep cast itself over them, like the stars encompassing the open sky.

* * *

 

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty."

"You know, I could make a very …  _compromising_ comment right now."

" _Kraaaaaah!_ "

Zak jumped to his feet, hand going for The Claw as he was startled from his sleep. He shielded his eyes at the semi-dawn brightness, grimacing as it burned his eyes. When his vision cleared, he saw Doyle smirking at him with arms crossed, Ulraj with his fins (hands?) on his hips, and Zon cocking her head in an inquisitive bird-like manner.

Wadi was getting up, stretching. "Next time let us  _not_ fall asleep on a hard rock ground."

Zak shrugged. "Sorry. I didn't really  _plan_ on falling asleep here. And you didn't have to, y'know."

She glared at him, indignant without a response. He took a step back, suddenly fearful.

Ulraj watched the exchange with a raised brow. "You're both so obvious right now," he muttered. Doyle fought the twitch in his lips that could carelessly lead to a grin.

Ulraj cleared his throat, making the two look up from their staring match. "You know," he said to Zak, "I would have expected you to be a lighter sleeper."

Zak turned to him, confused. "What? I'm not  _that_ deep of a sleeper. I have quick reaction time." He said, a tinge of haughtiness in his voice.

The fishprince snorted. "I still could have jumped on you before you were up; an  _enemy_ could  _easily_ get you while sleeping, 'cause quite frankly, you sleep like a bear."

Zak growled and took a step forward, but Doyle held him back. "Woah guys, calm down. Zak  _does_ have pretty quick reaction time, and  _you're_ a light sleeper. So light, in fact, you kept waking me up all night." He stared sternly at Ulraj.

"Er…"

Wadi clapped to get their attention, "Boys, boys! We've got a big day today. Let's break it up. Mister Fefven is expecting us."

She began to go back towards the center of the Curr-airre's home, the three boys (and Zon) trailing behind her. All of them were muttering mutinously to themselves, Zon  _skreeking_ along with them like it was a game.

Fefven was already up, as well as the rest of the team going. Breaze paced back and forth, wings unfolded, with the tips of the further most feathers trailing across the stone, wisps of dust following. Getz was telling him to stop ruffling his own feathers. Kanren sat to attention, and Audubon was grooming his grand wings.

Zak glanced around, eyes locking on a shape asleep in the overlaying shadows of a rock. He was hoping to exchange one or two words with Malay about their conversation the previous evening, but it seemed that that wasn't to be so.

Fefven's ear tufts rose when he saw them approach. His eyes were more rosy colored in the soft, pale colors of dawn light, which bathed everything in a soft, buttery yellow, gentle pink, and pastel sky blue.

"Ah!" He crowed. "Good tah see you're all up. Now, Ru- Zak is going to ride with Breaze, and Ulraj with Kanren?"

Both nodded, Zak looking excited and Ulraj annoyed. Their carriers sported opposite expressions.

Fefven nodded his great head. "Good, good. I'll let Breaze continue on now."

Breaze's feathers looked ruffled (and not just his wings) as he continued. "We shall split in two pairs - Ih'll be wit' Zak of course, and Getz, while Kanren will be wit' Audubon and the fish."

Ulraj muttered angrily under his breath.

Breaze continued, barely sparing time to send him a glare. "We'll all stick t'gether until the Hollock dip - it's a place where an ol' stream ran forever long ago," he scratched out a sketch with his foreclaws, which extended like long, gray thorns from his burly paws. "Then we'll split a little ways, my group left an' Audubon's right. We think their pack-camp is about here." He slashed in one place as indication. "There's some ol' brush and boulders 'round there. Ih'll be on one end and you all on th' other. Keep yer eyes an' ears open - note any an' ev'ry movement. We want ta find patt'rns we could use against them, that sort of stuff. But don't do anythin' ta get yerselves caught. Got it?" He looked at them with fierce eyes.

They nodded with determination.

"Good," he trilled, swiping his paw over the map and turning it to dust. "Let's head out."

Breaze lowered himself and Zak hopped on with the aid of his claw. A little ways behind them, Ulraj fell of off Audubon and landed with a cloud of dust, the Curr-airre looking at him with large, worried eyes. It went unnoticed by the others.

"How's yer shoulder?" He chirped at the boy.

Zak moved his arm around, albeit a bit slowly. "I'll be fine. Whatever that stuff was Getz's mom gave me really helped. Numbed the pain, and helped it start healing a bit faster."

Breaze grunted. "Good Ih guess; just wanted to make sure you weren't going to fall off of me." He shuffled his wings, hopping a little. "Well then; hold on tight!"

They went to the edge and, one by one, and flung themselves off with a flourish of wings. As they fell, they leveled out, and began flapping. The ground streaked out beneath them, tumbling into a blur of orange-brown. They zipped through the air for about twenty minutes, until they reached the Hollock dip. With a nod they split, each racing along either side. It took them almost forty-five minutes (as they had to pause at least twice) until they landed. Another break, and then they landed, starting the long walk.

Lizards skirted awkwardly fast to the underside of rocks or into holes as they passed them. They walked quickly but softly, their steps a hushed  _shhhf-shhhf_ in the gravelly sand. The sun beat down.

Zak took the opportunity to talk to Breaze, careful not to be too loud. He glanced warily at Getz, but the chubby Curr-airre seemed to be in his own thoughts.

"So, er, you looking forward to this?"

Breaze didn't even look towards him. "This is an important task; why in the name o' her feathered talons would I 'look forward' to this?"

Zak shrugged, though he knew Breaze wouldn't see the gesture. "Well it's a pretty important mission. Whatever we learn here will be used to teach the Bristles a lesson, which'll help your people. What's there  _not_ to be excited about?"

Breaze was silent for awhile. There was nothing but the  _shufff-shhfff-shhhuf_ ing of paws and feet through sand. Eventually, Breaze spoke.

"Ih'm not excited because Ih know that there'll be uh battle, an' people will die or be hurt, and that will fall on  _me_. Whether Ih want it to or not," he clacked. Then, suddenly, "Ih'm not interested in becoming Emprire."

Zak looked at him; he had said it like some sort of confession, like it was some greatly vile thought.

"Don't you have a choice?" He eventually asked.

Breaze paused for a moment, so suddenly that when he continued walking he looked like he had stumbled. "Not really. Yes, Ih could say no. But it's my  _inheritance_. How could I ever really have a choice?" He looked at Zak with fierce eyes, softened so that they weren't all that fierce. "Not that you'd understand."

But then it hit him; he  _did_ understand. Breaze was  _afraid_. Of this position thrust upon him;  _expected_ of him. He felt he had no choice though he was offered one. He was given a mold to fill that he didn't want to fill.

"Trust me; I know that feeling," he muttered.

Breaze's ears twitched in indication, as he took a moment to understand. But he made no comment, and they didn't speak further.

Eventually, they reached an area that began to dip down gradually, with a sloppy ring of brush, dead plants and stumps, and rocks to boulders. There were various areas close by and even connecting to it. They got close to the brush, glancing between it rather than over to see the camp.

"Down there," Breaze breathed, "is th' Bristlepack's camp. Most of 'em sleep out and under the brush, but some sleep in shallo' dug-out dens. We'll go in a li'le ways an' keep watch. No moar speakin' from now on."

They followed him as he made his way, scrounging low to the ground and tucking his wings as tight as possible. The brush scraped them uncomfortably, and they tried to push themselves lower. Zak had the easiest time, being smaller than his companions and more flexible. Breaze had the hardest, being quite larger than Zak  _and_  Getz.

They stopped, and waited out for the comings and goings of Bristlebeasts.

Sun climbed, and they saw a total of two Bristlebeasts make their way through the brush, hares dangling limply from their mouths. Zak saw the sharp, long teeth puncturing the fur on the prey's neck, heads lolling as though about to fall off, and fought a shudder. Getz shifted next to him and Zak's eyes caught the glint of claws and talons. At least the two species would be well matched.

Sun reached its zenith, radiating across the sky. They took turns napping, first Getz then Breaze then Zak. When the kurling woke his mouth was dry and pasty with dust, and his eyes felt heavy. It reminded him of when they were in Mexico with the Chupacabras.

( _His mind wandered to Red-eyes, briefly, but he focused back on the task at hand. He was sure the little guy was doing good._ )

Eventually, the great celestial was a quarter before the horizon, and the temperature had turned from unbearable to less-than-blazing. The horizon would soon be bathed in blood.

Breaze stirred from his statue-like position. "We should head out now," he said, looking up at the sky. "Ih told th' other's ta head back home pre-sun-set. Le's go."

They walked out amongst the sands, back from whence they came earlier. Scorpions just emerging from their hovels returned just as swiftly as Zak and his two large companions passed. They stopped so Zak could situate himself on Breaze's back, but before he could, a sharp cry rang out like a squealing rat.

All three of their heads wiped back towards the direction of the Bristlepack's camp. The two Curr-aires' eyes flashed in the low light, and Zak's orangey ones seemed to glow slightly. "Do you think…?" He let the question trail off.

"P'rhaps it was jus' some prey?" Getz  _shffed_ , sounding unconvinced of his own suggestion.

Breaze narrowed his eyes. "Ih dunno, it sounded pretty-"

Another sharp cry, like a metal whistle screaming.

That was all the prompting they needed as they began running back towards the brush, Zak hopping up onto Breaze's back as the Curr-airre tilted towards him in accommodation. Then there was a rush, and a bounce, and a lift until they were airborne.

The two were straining themselves, flapping tensely, as more cries like strangled or shill creatures in pain. Yelps were gathered too though, and when they got close enough, they saw a slim winged figure take to the air, wings battered and dark drops falling from it.

Good, they'd get some reinforcements soon.

Zak hopped off of Breaze's back before he even touched down, using the moment of dust-cover to observe the scene. It wasn't long, but he saw Ulraj dodging swiftly and hopping over the Cryptids with artful twirls, and Zak thought he saw him throw a punch or two. He saw a large Curr-airre rearing up on its hind legs, like in the Griffin pictures of old, screeching with its eartuft a flat, and claws waving wildly. Probably Audubon.

He felt Breaze slam down behind him, and heard a thud and yelp indicating Getz found a good place to land.

That meant Kanren went to get help; which was good, as she was probably the fastest one there.

Around Zak dust was kicked up, making the low-lighting even harder to see in. There were thuds and wet, ripping sounds overtaken with yelps and shrieks of rage and pain. When a Bristlebeast leapt at him, eyes flashing and teeth gleaming, Zak added to the cacophony with a yell and swipe as he slashed out with the claw, extended as a pole.

The cryptid was smacked into the dark drab, and Zak tried to look around, managing to knock away more who were sneaking up.  _Dangit_ , he thought.  _My vision's pretty good at night but it's still not enough - I can't see them until they're a certain distance close._

Truthfully, he  _did_  have better vision than the average human, but it was only for a limited distance and colors were picked up better. He  _was_ still human after all. Well, partially.

Twilight had stolen over them in a matter of minutes, though it felt eons ago that the sun had even existed. It was still warm though - but there was a different heat in the air from dancing, violent beings attacking one another in the laws of nature.

Zak's thoughts turned away from dodging and thwacking as he let instinct guide him. It was funny, really. He remembered a story he once read, one of  _The Jungle Books_ , a short-story about Mowgli called  _Red Dog_  - a smile crept on his face and he shoved a Bristlebeast aside as it faltered in confusion.

Their battle was literally like that of the Dholes and the Seeonee wolf pack, but without the clever tricks and scathing remarks.

It's a good thing Malay wasn't here; The Grifft was most like Akela, and that battle did not end well for him.

He was pulled back into focus when he felt pain pull from his shoulder again. A Bristle had their teeth clamped around the Claw and was trying to pull it out of his hands. Zak snarled and flared up his powers, eyes flashing with bright orange essence. The Bristle let go with a hasty yip, backing away with wide eyes and a tail between its legs. It ran away, spooked.

Zak felt grim satisfaction, despite his aching shoulder. He let go of his powers, but not before he felt the brush of the other Cryptids' consciences.

He suddenly remembered what Malay had told him the day before, recalling their conversation as he briefly met up with Ulraj and fought back to back.

_Malay had pulled him to one side with his wing._

' _Do you know what you are? What you're supposed to be?'_

_He paused, then stuttered, 'A destroyer.'_

_He gave a noncommittal hum. 'hmm, of sorts. But so is fire, and wind, and rain. But these are things, not living beings. Tell me, little Rukka, has anyone ever told you the things you could do? The you-who's-not-you of long ago.'_

_He was shamefully quiet, then said in a small voice, 'Once.'_

_The Grifft nodded. 'But it was not for your gain, I take it. Then listen, little Kurling, for I know something you may not.' He paused, took a breath, and muttered low, 'Kur can control the kingdom of cryptids to an extent - but they must be willing on some level, no? Otherwise it is nothing but a battle. And even then, you do better with compliance over control.' He lifted a paw, and lightly tapped the center of his chest. 'When two beings connect in sync, the whole is stronger. I can see you know what I mean. Do not become a tyrant, like instinct and old feeling asks. You are Zak - not Kur - in_ _**your** _ _entirety. Become Zak, the Kur of this era; not Kur, the destroyer of old.'_

_He gave him a pat with his wing, then shoved him away._

Zak grunted as a Bristle slammed into him, jaws uncomfortably close to his neck, back throbbing as he had smacked into Ulraj. The Bristlebeast snarled, trying to shove past the pole of the Claw. Zak shoved back, giving a menacing growl, and even letting his powers flare up briefly. There was an uncomfortable moment of connection ( _their minds were focused on the hunt, and the tear, and blood; minds of instinct with scant thought-_ ) then the Bristle fled from before him, crying shrilly.

"Ulraj!" Zak shouted. The fish prince appeared near him, flinging away a Bristlebeast. "I have an idea; I'm going to go find Breaze- hey are you alright?!"

His left forearm was bleeding darkly. "Yeah I'm fine; it's more a puncture than a tear! Go find your feathered friend! I think Kanren's back with some friends!" His words were punctuated as dark shapes dropped down, some returning back to the sky and dropping what were presumed to be Bristlebeasts, tumbling to the earth in silent fear.

Zak gave a nod that Ulraj didn't see, and went to find Breaze. He slashed and growled, instinct bringing forth menacing sounds and faces, eyes blazing and sometimes flaring with illuminative essence.

He found the red-tailed hawk crouched low, wings spread out and moving when he tended his shoulders; he was screeching blood-curdling sounds and darting towards Bristles, clamping his jaws on some and tossing them away. Blood trickled from above his left eye - brow cut from a glancing fang most likely.

Zak cut through, forcefully shoving Bristlebeasts aside, using the Claw as its name implies - slashing through fur down to flesh and sending Bristles away in pain. He eventually made his way to Breaze, whose eyes barely flickered to Zak and then back to a Bristle who leapt away with a yelp as his paw shot out with dark, gleaming claws.

"What do ye want lad?! Ih'm a bit busy at the moment!"

Zak shouted back at him, "I've got an idea! But I'll need your help - I'm going to need to use my powers on you though!"

Breaze grunted. "Fine by me - long as you ain't scramblin' my brains!"

Zak laughed, "Don't worry - I can't do that!"

He drew up his energy, eyes alighting with a flicker of flame. He could feel the Cryptids around him, all the potential connections. He knocked away another Bristlebeast and risked turning to Breaze to catch his eyes. Eye contact was still the easiest way for Zak to connect.

The Curr-airre's eyes lit up, trailing with the same energy. Zak fought off the usual connect-command-control feeling and instead tried something different. He turned back towards where he had originally been facing and knocked yet another away, refusing to check behind him.

He tried to sync.

"Woah," he muttered.

It was like his peripheral vision had greatly expanded; he could see the Bristlebeasts attacking Breaze, though it was murky and undetailed. It was oddly bright, like sunlight filtering through water, most likely because of Breaze's night vision. He had heard Breaze give a surprised grunt, and knew that he saw it too, from the opposite perspective.

It was hard to do without taking control, or at least heavily influencing. When he saw one of the Bristlepack about to leap for Breaze as he knocked one low, Zak nudged his attention towards the leaping one. The connection went both ways and when Zak swung left to bat one away, Breaze was able to silently turn his attention towards one on his way right, which he ducked. It was like three creatures efficiently fighting, rather than two.

Zak saw a murky shape besides Breaze and heard its shrill yell, and he realized it was Kanren. He took a quick glance around and saw that most of the Bristlebeasts were gone - having fled, or died. He felt a twinge of guilt but it dissipated to sad understanding when he saw a sad, torn heap on the floor - some gray feathered Curr-airre.

Then his eyes caught Fefven.

He was beside Audubon and from what Zak could see in the dark ( _when had night fallen?_ ) he was a gigantic, menacing creature who deserved the title of  _Emprire_. A small circle of Bristlebeasts surrounded them, growling aggressively. Audubon's wing hung funny, and Zak realized with a jolt that he couldn't fly. He took one more decisive look at the scene, then yelled aloud to Breaze, "C'mon - they need our help!"

Breaze looked at him, startled, as he ran over and leapt onto his back. Zak looked fully at Fefven and Audubon, and Breaze understood. Narrowing his glowing eyes fiercely, Breaze took off, squishing a whimpering Bristlebeast as he sprung into the air.

They flashed towards Fefven and Audubon, Zak barely noticing the weird feed-back of the connection (he could feel himself sitting on Breaze's back between broad wings, but he could also feel Breaze's body carrying him, lifting wings and snaking his body as they got ready to dive.)

It was a jerk and a flash, then they found themselves among the windmill, Breaze shrieking and Zak yelling as they fell, scattering a few Bristles as they landed. But Zak didn't get down right away, rather turning to knock any Bristle who leapt at them, as Breaze hunkered down low and smacked and snapped at snarling Cryptids. They fought in sync, ascending above the Bristlebeasts who cowered lower, until they fled with their tails between their legs.

Zak hopped down, cutting the connection. The Curr-airre, as well as Zak and Ulraj gathered together as the last few Bristlebeasts ran from Getz and Kanren's snapping maws. He saw Ulraj wasn't bleeding from his arm any more, though there was a small tear across his chin and he was obviously battered. Fefven was ruffled, a few feathers missing from his right wing, though not any pinions, and Audubon had blood drying at his throat, as well as the crumpled left wing. Breaze just had the cut on his brow. He saw Getz' side was bleeding as he waddled up, and Kanren's right wing was bleeding at the base and shoulder. The other Curr-aire with them were either bruised or bleeding.

They were all injured in one way or another.

As he realized this, Zak became exhausted, and the adrenalin wore off, leaving his shoulder throbbing as well as his left leg, down near the ankle. He looked down with a furrowed brow, and seeing it bleeding, his leg gave out and he fell with a yelp.

Ulraj caught him and he smiled, his fish friend smiling back.

"So, uh, I guessing you guys won't need to plan an attack now?" He turned to Fefven.

Audubon spoke. "Lad," he huffed, "do you  _think_  we plan on doin' this agin?"

Breaze nudged his brother, wheezing a laugh, "Ih dunno Audu; Ye mean to tell me that this wasn't a  _riot_."

Audubon twitched a smile, and Fefven watched them fondly. He looked up to a crescent moon that had begun to climb. "We should head back," he clacked. "Probably walk. Ih don't think they'll bother us now. 'Sides, Ih don't think we can all fly." He looked pointedly at Audubon, then Kanren.

Getz glanced back at the only body of a Curr-airre among the other corpses. "What about Oren?"

They all looked at the body. Fefven's eyes darkened.

"I am not sure of your customs," Ulraj spoke up. "But my people would usually have a moment of silence for a fallen one."

Zak nodded from where he was sitting. "And humans usually bury their dead, or burn them."

Kanren whistled softly. "We usually bring them up to a high point away from home and sing, then cover the body with stones. But Ih don't think anyone has th' energy. We cou'd still sing though."

Fefven nodded, looking towards Breaze. His son shrugged.

"Ih say bury him an' sing farewell; 'tis best we can do."

An hour later and he was beneath the ground, whistles, shrieks, trills, and tolls coming from the Curr-airre, Zak mimicking some of the noises and Ulraj bowing his head, muttering in different sea languages.

The moon seemed to climb regretfully as they performed the melancholy burial.

Eventually they began the trek back: Eleven Curr-airre (it should have been twelve), a fish, and a human all silhouetted by the meek moon's light. Tawny eyes watched them and silent shapes avoided them as the nightlife tried not to get the bedraggled creatures' attention.

After much more walking than necessary, the monolith appeared a great deal closer. Fefven and Breaze had been supporting Audubon, Getz helping Kanren, and the other six Curr-airre trailing behind them and keeping a watchful eye.

Eventually Audubon insisted Breaze fly on ahead so that they could get some help getting the grounded Curr-airre up. Ulraj gave Zak a hearty shove, telling him to go ahead with a smile. Wadi must be pretty worried, after all, he said. Zak swiped at him mockingly, then hurried over to Breaze, who waited. He got on clumsily and then they were off.

It was silent, but more of an exhausted silence than tense. After a while, with the air chillingly blowing past them, Breaze said, "Go ahead."

Zak closed his mouth, wondering how Breaze knew, then dismissed it and let his powers flare to life.

There was nothing like it; with the syncing rather than controlling it was like their senses were split but blending at the same time.

He really felt like he was flying.

And in a sense, he was.

He gave a yelp as Breaze plummeted suddenly, laughing when they pulled up just as quick. Zak didn't influence him; just let him go by instinct. He closed his eyes, seeing blurrily through Breaze, as the fell and twisted and banked.

He kept his eyes closed, anchored into his powers, until they had finished their ascent up the great monolith. And even as they landed, and he let go, he kept his eyes closed, until he heard the Curr-airre and his uncle and Wadi great them back.

* * *

 

They stayed for about three days, just resting and enjoying each other's company. The whole group was sad to hear about Oren's death. He had never taken a mate, nor had children, though that didn't mean there weren't those who would miss him.

Breaze seemed a little less twisted in the tail-feathers, and wasn't so … whatever he had been towards his brother. The fear of losing him seemed to draw the two siblings closer. He also seemed less fearful and more intimidated by his oncoming role as Emprire. He had caught Zak's eye on the first morning back and given him a slow, meaningful blink.

Wadi had been worried about Zak and Ulraj when they came back injured; the fishprince had played it off as "nothing but scratches gained in the honor of battle", then he had pulled a bow and muttered something stupid about proving their worth to damsels. She looked to Zak as Ulraj spoke, and rolled her eyes when he waggled his eyebrows. He saw her worried eyes light up a tad. Good.

Doyle had noogied the two, glad they were back safe. The two boys told them what had happened, Zak catching Malay's eyes as he passed. His head twitched back after the Grifft had nodded once, slowly.

His dark eyes had shone with an orangy-yellow color, like fading stars in pale sunset.

On the fourth day they were all chatting peacefully, Kanren, Audubon, Getz, and Breaze with them. Chattering grew to a hush as Zak stood up suddenly, trying not to put too much weight on his wounded leg.

"Zak?" Breaze trilled.

Zak ignored him, squinting towards the horizon. Then his face lit with a huge smile, and everyone else stood to see what had caught his attention. After a few moments, they exploded into excited chattering, the four humanoids the loudest.

There, on the horizon, was the airship headed towards them.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Here's a rough translation of the Curr-airre death song:**

" _Fallen, Fallen,_

_Swift descent_

_It's time for your final Ascent._

_Up, up, up_

_Till mountain-sky_

_Last feathered-sun rests -_

_They died._

Krrrrr, fwweeeeeet

Clck!

_Beneath stone nests,_

_The bones have set._


End file.
